criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/What It Takes to Be a Hero
May 26th, San Viento: the neighboring city of Grimsborough (A slightly futuristic-industrial and hip-hop like city is shown) Narrator: The city of San Viento, one of the toughest cities in New York named after one of the strongest winds of Mexico in history, contains one of the notorious gangs one could ever think of: purple, monstrous, and a legend of the entirety of the world... The Crosses! In place for the previous power gap of the Kingpin, the Inner Demons, Doctor Octopus, Ad Astra, Denise Daniels, ROZETTA, and Vipers and Skulls themselves. As their theological motto would say, "The Cross pierces the snake, and The Cross crushes the skull". (A truck carrying radioactive waste is seen driving across the neighborhood. The driver whistles a tune while turning on the radio) Singer: So oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh You need to calm down, you're being too loud And I'm just like oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh (oh) You need to just stop Like can you just not step on his gown? You need to cal-'' (The driver turns off the radio, not liking the song, and mutters with distaste) (As the truck passes by, a parked black limousine with black windows chases after it. After the limo goes next to the truck, blonde middle-aged woman with a red bandana pops out of it to spy on the truck with her phone, detecting high amounts of radiation inside. The woman goes inside the limo, which has a few people, and reveals her stoic demeanor) 'Isabelle Huxley (Leader of The Resistance); Age: 41, Height: 5'2", Weight: 127 lbs, Blood: O-''' Isabelle: Our mission is to disable the truck and secure the radioactive isotopes inside this said truck. Raybury, Reyes, Oppenheimer, Guillermo, and Grimes, you ALL have a reason for being here... Brad Raybury (The Resistance Teacher); Age: 27, Height: 5'9", 130 lbs, Blood: B+ Eva Reyes (The Resistance Scout); Age: 22, Height: 5'6", Weight: 127 lbs, Blood: A-'' ''Karl Oppenheimer (The Resistance Demolitions Expert); Age: 34, Height: 5'11", Weight: 193 lbs, Blood: AB-'' ''Guillermo Post (The Resistance Healer); Age: 30, Height: 5'7", Weight: 155 lbs, Blood: A+ James Grimes (The Resistance Vandal); Age: 25, Height: 5'5", Weight: 141 lbs, Blood: B-'' Isabelle: You five are here are tasked to become escorts of the radiation tank. The gum you’re constantly chewing right now is from Baxter Building in Manhattan that generates an impenetrable force field in case any radiation would leak out. All of you mustn’t be careless with it while we’re taking it away; that means you, Raybury. Brad: Oh, come on! It’s four years ago and you’re still onto this? Isabelle: Ignore him. Reyes, can you get a clear shot? (Eva nods and gets a grappling gun out of her backpack. She pops out of the limo and shoots off two metal structures holding the tank. The limo then goes to the other side for Eva to shoot off another two of the structures. With the job done, the limo goes behind the truck and Eva grapples the tank to pull it down. Unfortunately, the tank gets launched over the limo and is sent flying into the unknown, much to the resistance’s shock) Isabelle: Well, we can’t blame ourselves for stealing prototypes. Driver, get us to where the tank went! (The driver turns the limo to where the tank flew. Meanwhile, the tank flies over several houses until it lands near a warehouse. Inside, two people are seen smoking weed and editing a rap video) Rapper: Yo, Bak4Moor, how’s with the vid? Bak4Moor: Dunno, Jet. Ya think it’s kinda efficient for us to be doin’ this? We’ve been going around the same for six hours already! Why not release it now? Jet: Bak, that vid ain’t gonna be finished if there are 1-2 many ass-flavored goofs. Bak4Moor: (reluctant) F**k, man. Are you really gonna push my ass off all the time?! Female Rapper: (arrives by the door) Hey, Jet-Set, Bak4Moor, quit yo yapping and come take a look! And you too, everybodies! (Jet-Set and Back4Moor follow the rapper along with three more rappers, a brainy one, a pink haired one, and a gas mask one. The six gasp upon seeing a radioactive waste tank) Jet-Set: Are my eyes tricking me, or that sh*t looksa real? Pink Haired Rapper: Obviously, we’re standing near a back of a tanker truck. Brainy Rapper: '''Toxic Waste? It could be of good use, but how it is supposed to be our benefit in this lively city of ours? Gas Mask Rapper: You always expect the worst, Redder. Maybe dat truck’s gonna help all of youse and me by making a goodass nuke! Let’s go for it! (goes to the truck) Female Rapper: Yo, CO2! What the hell are you doing?! Jet-Set: Do I have to do everything myself? (Jet-Set chases CO2, who tries to open the lid, only to be stopped by his friend and be slapped) CO2: Hey, what the f**k? Jet-Set: Are you trying to get us all killed, asshole? CO2: (dismissive) Pfft! Like you can make any dif- (The lid of the tank explodes to reveal crystal radioactive waste, pushing Jet-Set and CO2 away while the other four scream and get covered in the waste. The Resistance arrives and comes out of the limousine, seeing the tanker spilling out the toxic waste) Isabelle: Everybody, grab all what we need and get the heck out of here! (The Resistance hurries and places the crystals in metal containers until they are full before throwing them into the limousine. The Resistance enters too and leave the scene. The rappers bust out of the waste with annoyed and shocked faces) Female Rapper: (spits out waste) What the f**k, C? Are you f**kin’ stupid? CO2: Not like your jokes are gonna make a difference. Pink-Haired Rapper: Ugh, at least it didn’t ruin my makeup this time! Bak4Moor: Goddamn... My head feels woozy from all of that crap! (regains his senses) And why am I seeing blurs of youse all around them places? Redder: (comes out of the waste) How suspicious, we were just exposed to high levels of crystal radioactive isotopes of plutonium, yet we don’t seem to suffer from any fatal effects for 10 sec- (Suddenly, Redder’s brain enlarges, scaring his friends) Jet-Set: Yo! What the hell is that?! Redder: So you may be all suggesting I’ve mutated from the radiation? (realizes what happened) Holy smokes, I can read your thoughts too? (looks at a puddle) And my head is huge! Pink-Haired Rapper: (amazed) You’re not the only one, Red! (shows her nails, now longer) My nails are gonna have a long makeover soon! Bak4Moor: (in disbelief) Really, Overdose POP!? Growing Wolverine nails? (laughs) What a joke! CO2: Well, I don’t see you using her powers! Redder: Oh, you will... you two will! (Redder telekinetically lifts a tree up and throws it at CO2, who screams and tries to protect himself against it, only for the tree to disintegrate into ash by unknown fire, shocking everyone. Bak4Moor quickly leaves in a flash, shocking everyone more) CO2: You gotta be kiddin’ me, Red! You scared the sh*t outta of Bak ova here! First, you spiked my Pepsi with a shot, and then you keep throwing sh*t at me?! You’re an insane bastard, you know that? Redder: I made it 30% easier for you to get out of the way, you know? Ugh, even people couldn’t bother doing that in TV or movies back in the 90’s. Female Rapper: Well, yo mama’s so stupid that she cracked your egghead for her omelettes! (The female rapper grabs a derelict car and throws it at Redder, who telekinetically catches it) Redder: (smug) Nice try, Sermon. Female Rapper: (rushes and beats up Redder) Shut yo bitch-ass mouth, Redd! It’s Yo-Yo MaMa! When yo mama tells you what to do, you do it! (Yo-Yo MaMa continues to beat up Redder while the three look on. Three people pass by the warehouses and hear the fighting occur. Not wanting to get involved, they walk away. Bak4Moor returns with a pack of beer and goes to into the warehouse. Jet-Set has enough of the fighting and confronts the two) Jet-Set: Enough! Enough! ENOUGH! I SAID ENOUGH! (shouting) ARE BOTH OF YOU GODDAMN DEAF?!?! (Jet-Set’s shout is loud enough to be heard by people near the warehouse, the Resistance in their limo, various cars in a traffic jam, shoppers in a mall, employees inside a business building, citizens that are either far from San Viento or are in Grimsborough, and the entirety of New York City. Yo-Yo MaMa and Redder stop fighting and concede while Bak4Moor comes back with a beer on his hand) Bak4Moor: I heard shouting, what’s goin’ on? (drinks) (Inside the warehouse, the rappers are seen sitting on a table discussing something) Jet-Set: Alright, since we’ve been all affected by this radioactive goop that gave us all powers, we’re all blessed with each of these powers that we didn’t expect, but been gifted for this city. (muttering) Normally, all of us will die from poisoning not long after. Whether that gift is Redder’s telekinesis... (Redder manipulates some knives to chop onions, carrots, and celery on a chopping board in haste) Jet-Set: ...and CO2’s fire conjuring... CO2: (with Bak4Moor) Ok, this is gonna be hilarious. Redder, set the timer. (Redder holds up a stopwatch as Bak4Moor is about to emit gas) CO2: And 1, 2, 3! FWOOSH!!! (The rappers besides Jet-Set laugh at this hilarious moment) Jet-Set: (annoyed) ...and Bak4Moor’s super-speed... Bak4Moor: Ask, “How’s the Queen of England?” Jet-Set: How’s the... (Bak4Moor speeds away and reappears in a flash, now wearing a British hat) Bak4Moor: She’s good. Jet-Set: And Yo-Yo MaMa’s super strength... (Yo-Yo MaMa confidently lifts a fridge at ease and spins it around before placing it down) Yo-Yo MaMa: Yeah! You kiddies gotta listen to yo Ma from now on! Jet-Set: Along with my shape-shifting powers. (transforms his face into Nicolas Cage) And look what we have here, Nick Cage! (transforms half of his face into John Travolta) And guess what, that guy from Face/Off! “It looks like your looking at a mirror when you’re not.” Redder: Eh. Give it a 4. Not like Cage would do any good films for a couple of years to come. Jet-Set: So were Overdose POP!’s.... (unsure) amazing ability to grow her fingernails. (Overdose POP!, who is painting her nails, shrugs without question until she realizes something) Overdose POP!: Wait, all of you guys have cool powers besides me?! Come on, dude! CO2: Sorry POP!, everyone gets one. Jet-Set: Everybody, though you may be weak or strong with these gifts, we all have a responsibility to protect this city from them, never to use them for personal gain! Bak4Moor: (wearing a fur coat) Yeah. Overdose POP!: Kay. CO2: Mmmhmm. Redder: Affirmative. Yo-Yo MaMa: (holding two barbells) Alright then. (The sextet place their hands together and raise them high before leaving the kitchen besides Redder) '''''5 minutes later... (Redder and Yo-Yo MaMa are seen in the grocery store shopping for food. Redder becomes bored and goes to the vending machine to get a snack. He puts a dollar in and presses in “A3”, which is for the pack of Hairbo Goldbears. However, the pack is unable to come out of the machine, prompting Redder to kick it a few times. The genius then gets his tablet and places plugs on the machine before hacking it) Store Employee: Hey, what the hell are you doing? (To add insult to injury, the employee arrives with a disgruntled look on his face) Redder: If you don’t mind, it seems that one of your machines has recently malfunctioned. Store Employee: (raises and eyebrow) Oh really? (points to a rules sign that reads “NO HACKING”) I’m calling the police. (puts his phone on speed dial) Redder: (slightly sinister) Oh, would you? (squints his eyes and telekinetically manipulates the employee, now placed in a trance) Now, fix this machine. I desire a confectionary from it. (Redder telekinetically slams the employee into the glass multiple times, smashing it and snapping him out of his trance. The employee realizes what’s happening to him and screams as Redder telekinetically beats him up) Employee: AH! AH! AH!!! HELP ME! HELP ME!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Redder is seen inside the car with Yo-Yo MaMa, who is driving it and oblivious of what happened back in the store. Suddenly, the car is stopped by a traffic jam, aggravating Yo-Yo MaMa. She then pops out of the window and honks her car horn) Yo-Yo MaMa: HEY, IDIOTS! THE LIGHT IS GREEN! THE LIGHT IS GREEN! (Near the green light, a stockbroker is seen obnoxiously talking to someone on his Bluetooth headset) Stockbrock: Well, you might be surprised of how the competition of Sable International and Regiment 101 International’s going up. Though this could might mean the economy of other companies will be slightly decreased by a significant amount, you should always count me... Yo-Yo MaMa: THAT’S IT! (exits the car) Redder, hold on to your seatbelt! (Yo-Yo MaMa lifts up her car and spitefully walks over various people inside the cars, scaring them while crushing their cars to reach the green light. She then jumps a fair distance away from the green light and goes back to the car to continue driving) (Jet-Set and Overdose POP! are seen entering a barber shop, only to find no one here) Overdose POP!: Hellooo? Are you guys here? Jet-Set: Could they? All that I can hear is static. Let’s check the staff room. (The two enter the staff room and find a note lying on the desk. Jet-Set picks it up and reads it) Jet-Set: (scoffs) Break, right? You’re gonna learn the hard way when we see your face on the missing poster. (Nathan arrives, provoking the two to slam the door shut) Nathan: Hello? Barber? (Jet-Set and POP! breath quickly in panic, possibly knowing Nathan before) Overdose POP!: Crap... You saw that guy? Jet-Set: Yeah, Mister Negative. Said he’s a changed man, but I’m not having it. There must be a way to find out more about that guy! Overdose POP!: (has an idea) Then I must have a fortunate solution. I’ll go distract him while you disguise as a barber. Jet-Set: Eh, I’m not sure of it, POP!. We have a motto for our powers, you know. Overdose POP!: Come on, bro. Pleaseee? If we do it, I’ll never ask you for shopping money again and find a new job! Jet-Set: Eh, what the hell? (morphs into a barber) Keep him busy. I can’t stay like this all day! (POP! makes her move and increases her fingernail size a bit while Jet-Set pops out. As Nathan is reading a newspaper, POP! pretends to trip) Overdose POP!: OW! Nathan: Huh? (puts away newspaper) Young lady, are you alright? Overdose POP!: (feigning annoyance) Does this look alright to you?! My fingernails are ruined, and my friends are gonna laugh at me with a nub like this! Thanks a lot, you clutz! (POP! leaves while Jet-Set goes to Nathan) Nathan: Oh, hello there. Jet-Set: (feigning enthusiasm) Hello to you back, kind sir! Would you like a haircut for five dollars? Nathan: Um... sure. But actually, I’m here to (reveals a poster of a missing dog) call in a missing dog case, 10 months after the last one. Last place Ferris went was here, though it seems empty. Jet-Set: Well, you can talk about that missing dog later when we will fix up this hair! (gives Nathan a mirror) Now, which style would you want? Nathan: I don’t know, to be honest. I’ve already learned to cut my hair at 12, so it wouldn’t be much of a problem to me. In fact, just removed the pieces of hair you consider long! Jet-Set: Mm-hm. (Outside, Jet-Set starts to cut Nathan’s hair off-screen. POP! is seen taking off her damaged nail before regrowing another one standing near the alley. Not long after, punching sounds and pain grunts are heard, indicating a fight going on) SHATTER! (Jet-Set quickly comes out of the barber shop with the bag of hair) Jet-Set: Hurry, that guy’s gonna wake up! (Jet-Set and POP! quickly leave) (Inside a bar, a bartender pours a martini for a female patron) Bartender: Your martini, ma’am. Female Patron: Thanks. SWOOP! Category:Blog posts